Of Time, Space, and Bubbles
by Raichel Chu
Summary: Something strange is going down in ponyville.  Namely, a big, blue box.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor ran frantically around the Tardis, wondering just as frantically what was happening. Something was after him.

This, of course, was nothing new. Being a timelord means things like that happen a lot, but the alarming part was that he hadn't the faintest idea who was chasing him. It had been roughly three days since they first showed up, and whoever they were, they were dead-set on him. He'd tried everything, going through time-space, faking them out, every trick he knew. These strange people wouldn't go away. It was the same people everywhere he went. Two men and a woman. Wherever he was, whoever he was with, they were in a position to be his enemies.

He was relatively certain it was the same people too, not just freak coincidences that there was a trio that looked all but identical in every, damn, time-period. He'd checked their vital signs and such with his screw driver, whatever they were, they sure as hell weren't human; or any other species he'd met before for that matter.

As he paced around frantically, a knock came on the Tardis' door. He turned to face the door, unsure (however rare that may be) what to do.

Dinky Hooves woke up just as she did any other morning: to the sun on her muzzle and the smell of her mom's home-made muffins. Dinky stared out her window for a moment, not quite ready to wake up, but that didn't last long.

"Muffin! Breakfast!" came the cheerful voice of her mother. Dinky got out of bed and trotted downstairs, her blonde mane momentarily falling over one eye.

"Morning, mama." she said happily. The gray pegasus smiled at her daughter, her eyes crossed as always.

"Mffms!" her mother said, the word muffled from the plate of muffins she held in her mouth. Dinky climbed up onto a chair as her mother set the plate down on the table.

"Banana muffins! Thanks, Mama!" Dinky said, beaming up at her mother.

"Something happen today," the pegasus said, staring at a location Dinky couldn't quite pin-point.

"Nothing's happening at school," said Dinky, "What's gonna' happen?"

"Unsure." she replied, "Something."

"Well, you made banana muffins, so I bet it's something good!" the filly said happily, raising a muffin to her mouth with magic.

"Agree," the pegasus said to her daughter, a unicorn filly, with a smile.

* * *

><p>MLP FIM is © Hasbrostudio B/Lauren Faust

Dr. Who is © BBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Doctor Who." It was them. Staring him down as his Tardis hurtled through time and space.

"Who_are_you people?" the Doctor asked exasperatedly, "The Jehovah's Witness' of time-space?"

"This is not a time for fun and games." the taller of the two men said flatly,

"Ohh, it's always time for fun and games." the Doctor said with a smile,

playing up the insanity factor.

"We're here to finish what you started." said the other man,

"I start a lot of things," he said, not about to give in. "finish most of them-"

"We're here to kill you, Doctor." the woman said flatly, cutting right to the chase.

"Don't believe I ever stared that," he said, all but ignoring her, "unless you count being born..."

"Quite thick, this one." the woman muttered to the two men, "I thought they were supposed to be smarter."

"They were." said the taller man, "this one may've simply gone mad."

"Quite likely." said the doctor with an intentionally stupid-looking grin.

"He did kill the rest of them off-" he continued,

"No, he's quite smart," said the other man, cutting him off, "he knows exactly what he's doing."

"Sorry?" the Doctor replied, keeping on the dumb face.

"I don't have time for this. He's the only one left, let's just kill 'im now." said the woman, reaching for something in her pocket.

"No, Sori."

"But-!" she insisted,

"Now now, we're not going to let the timelord die without a fight."

"You bet your ass you won't." the Doctor said with a grin, breaking character for a moment as a flicker of his true intelegence slipped through.

"Lovely," the woman said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes, "just lovely. Do we really have to go through the whole 'die with honor' thing?"

"You would do the same to another spacelord, wouldn't you?" he asked, the woman sighed,

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Dinky sat down at her desk, and stared up at the blackboard, waiting for her teacher, Cheerilee. "Hey, blank-flank!" sneered the pink filly that sat next to her. Dinky stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the bully. "Blank-flank!" she repeated, impatiently, "Your mama's so dumb she can't even fly straight!" she hissed. Dinky turned to glare at her, then put on a much calmer face,

"To the contrary, Diamond Tiara; my mother can fly perfectly straight. Your mother on the other hoof, is such a mule that her ears are bigger than her head." she loved say 'to the contrary', it made her sound so smart and british. Especially if she said it with a straight face. As she turned back to face the blackboard, she could hear Diamond Tiara gasp in shock behind her,

"Well your mother's so- so- dumb that she can't even, uh-"

"trot straight?" offered Diamond Tiara's crony, Silver Spoon. Dinky smirked and turned back to face them,

"Your mom's nose is snubbed so high up, she can't see where she's walking. And neither can you." she added, before turning back around again to let it sink in.

"Good morning, class!" said Cheerilee, greeting her class with a smile.

"Morning, miss Cheerilee!" came the chorus of filly's and colt's voices.

"Today, we're going to learn about, _space_!" she said, revealing an image on the easel with a flourish. It was a picture taken by the Hub telescope.

"Oooooh!" came the response from all the colts and fillies.

"Space is very big. Bigger than you can imagine! Filled with stars, galaxies, and planets of many shapes, sizes, and colors! Ponykind is only now beginning to explore this huge universe we live in, and are constantly moving farther and farther out-"

"Like in Pony-Trek?" asked Snips, raising a pudgy, blue hoof.

"Yes." said Cheerilee, they were young enough that that was a good comparison. "Now, there are many galaxies and solar systems, but we're just going to focus on our solar system. Closest to the sun-"

"Doesn't Celestia raise the sun?" asked Diamond Tiara, "every planet revolves around earth, right?"

"Well," said Cheerilee, having forgotten the Tiara family's views. Thankfully, she did not have to reply, as a huge explosion shook all of ponyville. Dinky stared straight out the window, watching the shock wave fade into the distance, the only calm pony in the classroom. Or in most of ponyville for that matter. Within minutes, parents were rushing into the schoolhouse, looking for their children. Dinky's mother was among them.

"Muffin!" Derpy all but shouted, wrapping her forelegs around her filly.

"Hi, Mama." said Dinky with a smile, finally tearing her eyes away from the source of the explosion. "Did you see the explosion?" she added, excitedly.

"No. Felt, no see."

"It was awesome!" she said, with a gleam in her eye.

MLP FIM is © Hasbro/studio B/Lauren Faust

Dr. Who is © BBC


	3. Chapter 3

He looked up, shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear it. Something was very wrong. He'd been flung out of the Tardis and something had exploded. That was the last thing he remembered. He looked around, trying to get a hold on his surroundings. Trees. Lots of trees. A forrest, he supposed. It was getting a bit dark, or it was about to rain? He wasn't sure which. He got to his feet, all four, and picked a direction to walk in. Wait, four? He looked down to see something quite strange, hooves. "Well, that's new." he muttered to himself, and continued walking along, wondering where in the galaxy, or out of it, he was, and if that limp would be getting worse. He started to run, and kept running, and running, the limp growing slowly worse on his right fore-hoof. Many thoughts are flying through his head.

_Four__hooves,__that__was__strange.__He'd__had__stranger,__but__it_was_a__bit__disconcerting.__And__that__limp,__it'd__been__getting__worse__and__worse__since__the__crash.__The__crash!__That__crash__shouldn't__have__happened!__Those__things__were__the__stuff__of__legend!__No,__fairy__stories!__They__were__what__parents__told__little__timelords__about__to__keep__them__from__misbehaving!__It__didn't__make__sense!__Not__that__much__of__what__he__did__made__sense,__but__this__was__even__worse._

As he ran, his vision began to blur. As his vision failed he started to slow down, despite his best efforts to keep moving. His legs turned into mush, and he collapsed.

Derpy locked the door quietly behind her; Dinky was asleep, and it was time for her evening rounds. It had been a long day. Derpy looked both ways, testing the wind, and took off. Silently launching herself from the ground into the sky. Soaring past the clouds, she glanced down, watching the ground below her. She noticed a lone stallion galloping along, she didn't pay much mind to it, until he stopped, seeming to have tripped. She paused to see if he would get up. He didn't.

MLP FIM is © Hasbro/studio B/Lauren Faust

Dr. Who is © BBC


End file.
